Like Dandelion Dust
by Stretchprincess
Summary: Chris Jericho will do anything to get the attention of fellow Diva, Natalie. Will he succeed or take things too far? Discontinued.
1. Taking the Moment

Natalie straightened out her platinum blonde hair. She was getting ready to do her promo as the current women's champion. Putting small black eye shadow around her emerald green eyes, she put her make-up away, before brushing out her platinum straight hair.

It was 2009, her third year with the company, and being one of the youngest divas at 23, she had to earn her stripes like everybody else. Fixing out her metallic purple wrestling attire, she pulled her silver jacket over

She may be only 5, 5, but with all the training she's been through, she knew she could win, or at least put up a good fight.

Natalie jumped up and down for a moment, before taking in a deep breath. Fixing her hair once more, she exited the room for her match.

Suffering a brutal defeat by the hands of the Glamazon, Natalie limped slightly into the main area of the hotel they were staying at for the night. Trying forget how she fell victim to the Glam Slam for the second time, she looked around the place.

It was descent looking, she concluded. It wasn't the fanciest place, but it was a big one, it had to have at least fifteen floors. She had to remind herself not to get lost on the way downstairs and back up as well.

Brushing her straight hair from her eyes, she sighed as she got the key card from the desk, and quickly made her way up to her room. Holding her duffel bag and purse on her right shoulder, she looked down at her Gucci sandals from her sunglasses, before taking them off.

Her vision more clear than blurry, she stopped once she realized she was at her door for the night.

"Great. Just fucking great I have to be at the fucking top" She said. She was a foul mouth, she was indeed sweet and kind, but could curse like a sailor. She got it from her dad.

Groaning mentally, she set her duffel bag down, before rummaging through her black bag for the key. Sighing when she ended up spilling everything out from her bag. "Fuck!" She cursed, getting a pain in her head.

Natalie placed her hands on her hips in frustration, knowing she had to relax. Managing to keep her cool, she set her glasses and hoodie down, before bending down.

"Just fucking great Nat; drop everything why don't you" She spoke to herself, cursing again.

Trying to get everything together, she stretched in her tight skinny jeans, not feeling the back of her jeans lower, exposing her. She hadn't even noticed the person walking behind her as well.

That happened to be Chris Jericho. He had come from the bathrooms from using the toilet, and was now heading back to his room. He walked further down the hall, not noticing anything or anybody. Jericho had also passed Natalie upped, only looking towards her a brief moment.

Once he was about to head forward to his room, Jericho stopped in his tracks. Blinking his blue eyes a couple of times, he slowly began to pace himself back. Jericho stopped where he walked by before, and slowly turned his head.

He saw Natalie standing there, bent over in tight jeans. Now that was a scene to remember.

Jericho let his blue eyes roam over her shapely legs and frame, before they stopped at the material on her lower back. He gave a sexual smirk as he continued to stare.

Damn, her thong was out. The hot pink clothing poked out from the waist of her jeans, and he did all he could not to slap her ass. He pressed his lips together as he titled his head to the side, getting a better look as she shoved everything back into her purse.

Holy fuck. She was fucking hot. He thought to himself, never noticing her or her backside before either. Jericho continued to stare as the blonde, his eyes still locked on her thong sticking out, and the shininess of her skin.

Natalie stood to her feet then, with everything together. Once she put the card key in, she turned around to see Jericho standing there. She jilted at first, not noticing him there before.

"Shit" She mumbled quietly, before looking up at him.

Jericho idly stared back at the blonde diva, the smirk never left his face. He gave a sexy chuckle, before turned to leave. She continued to watch him, her blue eyes locked on his back as he opened this door.

Before he went inside, he pulled himself out to look at her. "Nice ass" Was all he said before he went inside.

She felt her face turn red with embarrassment. Oh my god. She thought to herself, realizing he saw her underwear. "That just makes it a whole lot better" She cursed herself.


	2. Starting a Riot

Natalie moved around the training ring, sparring with John. She managed to duck a few punches and a kick, before John quickly steeped under both her legs, making her tumble to the mat below.

"You're not that bad" John said, puling the blonde to her feet.

Natalie did nothing but pout, brushing her tank top off. She pulled her hair from its ponytail, and they fell down her back. John watched her.

"What made you want to start training?" He asked.

"I want to become a wrestler. I've been with this company since September 2006, and all I've done is strip on live television with Megan and Kelly" Natalie spoke.

John watched as she pulled a towel and a robe out from the closet.

"Hey, I enjoyed that. I loved the thong exposure as well" He joked.

Natalie's face suddenly froze up. The words made her think a week back when Chris saw her bending over. She blushed for a moment.

John raised a brow, quickly following her as she headed towards the showers.

"I want to be known for more than ECW's resident stripper. I want to show people, more of Randy, that I'm a good wrestler. Megan's been training since June, and I want the same" She said, turning the water on.

John stood outside the door, hearing the water run.

"That's why?" He asked. "Because of Randy?"

Natalie didn't answer, but stepped in the water. "I know what you're doing" She said.

John sighed. "Nat, I'm only trying to help. I know what Randy can be a handful, but I've warned you to watch out for him" He spoke sternly. Natalie rolled her blue eyes.

"Enough with the bullshit. Everybody goes around like he's some sort of fucking animal!" She suddenly exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"That's because he is! I'm the man's best friend, but he's just not the 'relationship' type. He uses every woman he gets, including you" John spoke.

"Stop it! I happen to think he's a very nice man!" She defended him, coming out tying the robe around herself as she passed John. He followed her.

"Nattie, I don't think you know how serious this is "He spoke.

She ignored her friend's words starting to brush out her hair.

"John, I hope you know I can take care of myself" she spoke with venom in her voice.

John rolled his cerulean blue eyes not entirely believing what she was saying.

"Nat, Randy is a good guy, but when it comes to relationships with other women, the man can be cruel and vain." He spoke, trying to reason with the young blonde.

Natalie snarled at the words. She didn't want to listen to all of these people bad mouth her boyfriend; Randy was a good man to her and she'd be damned if she was going to let anyone, especially John ruin it for her.

"I'm not fucking crazy; I happen to be 23 years old, and I think I know that what I'm doing with my life. How many failed relationships have you had? I can name some right NOW" she spoke, looking at him with her eyes narrowed to slits.

"this isn't about me" he defended himself. "I'm only trying to protect you. And you want to talk about naming, I can name some of the women Randy' fucked and left" he pointed out challenging her.

Natalie sneered at him. "oh yeah? Why don't you?" she responded to the challenge.

John scoffed. "randy' first victim; Barbie" he said.

"randy started seeing Barbie in late 2006, until it ended in January of 2007. She thought she loved him, it turns out he was sleeping with Michelle from the beginning" said john and Natalie raised her brows.

"and ever since, Barbie and michelle don't speak at all. Randy's third victim; Candice Michelle. Randy began dating Candice after his fall-out with Michelle in February, before he dropped her when she said she wanted to take it to the next level"

"what?" Natalie asked incredulous. "it's not over yet" said john sternly.

"randy' fourth victim, Samantha Irvine" he said slowly. Natalie froze when she heard the last name of the girl. Was she relation to…? Nah, couldn't be.

"randy began seeing Sammie prior to him breaking it off with Candice. They managed to keep it strong until her older brother found out about the two. He went on a rampage and attacked orton, with Sammie trying to stop it." He said.

"She ended up getting pushed to the ground, which lead to the older brother attacking orton once more for using his sister" said john seeing the blonde's expression.

Who was the older brother? Oh my god, it had to be chris.

"and last but not least, randy's fifth victim, Natalie" he said and she rolled her eyes and scoffed in unison.

"Enough of this nonsense" she said feeling disgusting inside.

"Nattie, you have to listen to me" he said trying to talk to her. Natalie ignored him, before she left the lockeroom to head back to the hotel.

"Damnit" john cursed himself.

"are you feeling okay?" mickie asked, looking at the 2006 playboy bunny.

"better than two weeks ago" Natalie spoke, taking a sip of her milkshake. Mickie looked at her eyes with narrowed hazel ones.

"what do you mean by that?" she asked the blonde, curios to know.

Natalie froze as she looked toward' the brunette.

"what?" she tried not to stutter. Damn her inability to speak when nervous!

"you heard me, what the hell are you talking about?" mickie asked the light blonde again, smirking as she wanted to answer. Natalie felt her face burn.

Natalie chewed her lip. She knew she had to answer her friend.


	3. Getting what he Wants

Natalie closed her bright blue eyes. Taking in a deep and soft breath, she opened her eyes after a moment or two. She fixed her eyes across the room sternly.

Mickie James stood next to her friend, watching her concentrate. Furring her brow and pursing her lips, she spoke.

"what are you doing?" the current women's champion asked.

Natalie ignored her long-time friend, her bright eyes locked hard on the other side of the catering area.

Mickie followed the platinum blonde's gaze across the room and her notion, before her jaw suddenly dropped at what she saw. Did it shock the hell out of her all right.

Chris Jericho was in sight.

He sat at the table right across from them, talking and laughing. His acquaintances were Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler and Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin.

All five of them looked incredibly sexy and it drew the attention of most of the divas on the roster. They always hung out together as well. Every time at the arena, on the plane, the bus, that's who you always see together. The 'gigolo' posse, as what maryse and megan had referred them to.

She had to agree. But Natalie couldn't keep her eyes off of Chris. He was the one that stood out most to her. The way his golden eyelashes touched his cheeks when he blinked, they way his clean and shiny hair stuck up in the front, his facial hair moved gracefully around his jaw, and how his lips looked so...tasty. she wanted to kiss them.

"that's who your looking at?" mickie asked, turning back to face her friend, even thought she couldn't keep her eyes off of Edge for a moment.

Natalie continued to stare.

Even after what happened two weeks ago at the hotel, she couldn't take her blue eyes away from the handsome Canadian.

Mickie pouted her lips, smirking with a slight cockiness as well.

"you like chrissy Jericho?" she taunted her friend, seeing her blush and gush over the sexy beast made mickie giggle.

"are you kidding? I'm with somebody" said Natalie, trying to cover her ass. She always was a terrible liar…

"oh yeah! That dick randy!" mickie exclaimed. Natalie's eyes widened as she spoke, her face turning red fastly.

Mickie's voice was loud enough to make all five men look over toward' the noise, their eyes locked on the women.

"shit!" Natalie said, both women ducking underneath the table. Mickie couldn't stop giggling.

"it's not funny! Why'd the fuck did you say that? No, I mean fucking scream!" Natalie said loudly, sure enough making everybody look over.

"hey! It's only true! Randy is nothing but a vain, womanizing jerk! He cheats and uses every woman he gets with! Just look at Barbie and michelle!"

Natalie scoffed. "why is everybody saying that!" she said, not ready to get an intervention about randy fucking orton.

"because it's true nat, I'm being fucking serious" mickie spoke hard at that point, trying to get her friend to realize.

Natalie rolled her eyes as she stood.

"I'm leaving" said the platinum blonde. Mickie grimaced, before taking a seat back at the table taking a sip of her coffee. "whatever then"

Natalie passed the table all five men were seated, not daring to look at the rugged Canadian sitting at the end. She ignored him, or she tried to.

But Jericho didn't. He smirked sexually as the platinum blonde passed him up, his eyes raking over her figure. His cerulean blue eyes then locked on her ass through her tight jeans.

He licked his lips slowly. He happened to hear her and mickie's conversation.

He could most definitely use this against her.

This should be good, he thought.

"I heard you have a match with Randy tonight" Dolph asked the Canadian blonde.

Chris smirked vibrantly, before slowly looking toward' the lighter blonde. "That should be fun" Mike spoke, a grin on his face.

"I know, that should be a piece of fucking cake" he said, closing his eyes as he took a puff of his cigarette.

Edge crossed his arms. "Take it easy"

Chris looked toward' the other blonde. "Why? Because your friend' with the prick?" Jericho asked the current wwe champion.

"I wouldn't say friends, but I know that if we do something out of measure vince will be down my throat, and I know he's not perfect" he raised his arms in defense.

Chris looked at the man with wide eyes, oblivious to his words.

"not perfect? Adam, the man nothing but a woman hungry pig. He'll obviously do whatever it takes to get some pussy"

"chris, I said he' not perfect. I'm not friends with the man. But don't go doing something that you'd regret" adam said, looking out for his friend.

"you know, huh?" chris asked, taking another puff of the cigarette. Edge nodded his head to his question.

"so then adam baby, why don't you tell me everything about randy's baby doll over there" mike asked, looking over toward' the young blonde pouring coffee into her cup.

"you mean nattie?" dolph questioned. He knew her for awhile now. She was friends with his girlfriend, Maria.

Jericho turned to face the blonde. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes looking up from her bare legs to her pink thong peeking out from her skirt whenever she bent over. He smirked, loving what he saw. Damn, how he would love to tap that.

"yes" chris started. "tell ME something about her" Jericho said, shooting daggers at Mike, who pouted on.

"wait, you've got something evil going on in that twisted mind" adam pointed, poking chris in the forehead.

Jericho scowled before slapping his hand away. "I'm not thinking of harming her jackass, I just think she'd be fun to mess around with in bed"

Jericho looked over toward' the bright blonde, his eyes flickering from her firm ass to the ample shape of her breasts.

"what if you could?" mike asked.

Chris looked back towards him, his eyebrows raised. "what?" Jericho questioned.

"think about it dude, you could use her to get anything you wanted" mike spoke, grinning as dolph nodded in agreement.

"just wonder for a bit, you could easily get to randy by using her, and still could play around with her" he spoke.

Chris took that thought in, before he looked over at the luscious blonde once more.

"go make your move" Mike spoke.

Natalie stood by the catering table, pouring coffee into her cup.

She hadn't noticed the 'gigolo' posse sitting at the table behind her, or that they were talking about her.

Taking in what mike had told him, he looked at her. He felt the crotch of his pants confine as she smiled softly when Mickie spoke to her, her lips slowly pouting.

Making sure not to get an erection from staring, he quickly stood to his feet, turning to get a ready thumbs up from mike and dolph.

Jericho ran his hands over his goatee for a moment, before he checked to make sure his breath was fine, before sauntering over toward' her.

He took a moment to drink in the smell of her strawberry perfume, before clearing his throat. When she looked back at him, her smile faltered somewhat causing her to blush in the process.

"hey" he said from behind, leaning in somewhat.

"hey" she said, trying to freak out from his close presence. He noticed the redness on her cheeks, and it went straight to his cock.

"what's up?" she asked him, feeling strange that he was there.

"nothing much doll, just wondering what you were doing after the show?" he asked rather quickly, watching her shirt uncomfortably.

"not much, why?" she said, walking to out sugar in her coffee. She tried to keep the distance not too close. But it didn't work.

Jericho came closer as she moved, closer to her each time. The feeling made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"so if you're not busy like you said, I was wondering if we could get together and play naked twister?" he said, trying to look down the front of her shirt.

Natalie blushed mildly, before stepping away from him.

"excuse me?" she asked, before walking over more.

But he came in closer contact, almost pressing against her back. She felt her entire face burn and her nerves tingle when she felt his waist pressing to her.

"come on honey, you know you'd enjoy feeling me inside you" he spoke sexually, leaning in to softly graze her neck.

Natalie yelped and stepped further back. "stop it!" she said, quickly getting away from the blonde.

Chris smirked. "you stay away from me!" she said, small tears starting to prick her blue eyes.

Jericho watched her leave, before smirking as he crossed his muscular arms across his chest.

"I think this could be fun" chris said, before looking back towards mike and dolph, who smiled approvingly.


	4. Pure Lust

Chris raised his arms in victory, grinning down at a beaten Randy Orton. The booes filled the arena, as Jericho and mike shared a look together.

Break the walls down began playing, and Lillian announced the victors of the tag team match that was the main event for raw.

"here are you winners, chris Jericho and the miz!" Lillian announced. The chants and boos erupted more, and Jericho smirked. Good thing randy' partner , Dolph had left during the match, leaving little randal all to themselves…

Mike watched the look forming on chris' face, and caught on with the idea.

"c'mon" Chris said, both of them starting to attack Orton.

The bell rang when mike pulled randy to his feet, locking his arms behind him as Jericho began punching him in the stomach. Mike gritted his teeth, watching on in satisfaction as Jericho pummeled into the viper, making randy convulse in pain.

Mike threw randy to the ground when chris gave him the nod to stop.

After mike had done so, jericho gritted his teeth with sudden anger. How could randy ever have someone like natalie? He thought, feeling jealous because she was randy' and not his.

Natalie deserves better. She was beautiful and extremely sexy and should not have to lower herself to randy fucking orton.

Chris felt his thoughts rush his mind as he kicked randy in the ribs. "she doesn't deserve you!" he said, kneeling down to his ear. Mike joined in as well, throwing kicks and insults at the former wwe champion.

"she needs to be with me!" jericho said, before him and mike began stomping him.

Natalie came from the backstage, now running down the ramp. Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear as she slid into the ring. Kneeling down besides him, she looked up towards mike and chris.

"stop it! Stop it!" she cried, using herself as a shield to randy.

Chris and mike looked down at the young blonde. Mike was already retreating, not daring to hit a woman, while chris hesitated. He looked frustrated to hell.

As he watched natalie tend to randy', chris cursed and pulled at his hair. It did feel pretty good to relieve some of stress out on randy, and now with natalie involved with everything, he knew what he had to do.

As all of the anger disappeared, chris looked towards mike and a grin. The younger superstar nodded in approval, both of them walking up the ramp, still looking at the blonde.

The young blonde curled herself into a ball on her bed. Her bright blonde hair was splayed out everywhere, and her make-up smeared everywhere.

Her friends, Mickie and Megan sat on the bed with her. They both exchanged sorrowful looks, before Megan cleared her throat. She gently rubbed the blonde' shoulder.

"honey, do you want to talk about it?" she asked with a gentle tone.

Natalie didn't respond with a voice, but shook her head no. Megan and mickie looked at each other once more, and mickie let her brown eyes search her friend' face.

She had to think hard to her het to talk. "Nattie, we want to help you, we care about you hon" mickie said soothingly, rubbing circles on the blonde' back. Natalie sniffled somewhat, burying her eyes into palms as she tried to focus.

Randy was hurt and here she was sulking about it. She did start to wonder about what everybody was saying about him; but she blew it off about a couple of seconds later. She thought she knew randy better than that….

"Nat, please listen to us" megan said" "yeah hon, we needed to talk to you anyways" mickie spoke carefully, trying to choose the right words.

Natalie looked towards the brunette and the redhead. "talk? Talk about what?" she asked in between sniffles, her trying to clear up her nose.

Mickie bit down on her bottom lip. "we need to talk to you about randy" as soon as the words left mickie' mouth, Natalie ejected.

"Please, none of this right now" she said, not wanting to hear this. "no, you need to listen to us, we came here to warn you and your going to hear it" megan said, trying to be as calm as she could; it was like the blonde had a head as hard as a rock.

Natalie drew back somewhat. "why? Do you hate him that much? She asked, tears rimming her eyes once more.

"We're not in the right place to say that, we've never dated him before. Only the ones that have put up with him can. We're just here because we're concerned. Honey, randy is not a good person" she spoke.

"Stop it" the blonde muttered quietly.

"He is not a good man. He uses every woman, he treats them like shit, and doesn't care if any of them he's dated at the same time rip each other' throat out!" Megan suddenly exclaimed, tried of this nonsense.

"Stop it! You two don't understand!" Natalie shot back at her redheaded friend, quickly sliding off the bed. "Nat, please" Mickie said, going to stop her once she pulled her sweater over.

"Don't touch me" she said, before opening to door. Mickie and Megan watched the blonde storm out the room, before Megan sighed.

"you had to fucking upset her" Mickie shot the words toward' her friend, and Megan just grimaced in a response.

Natalie walked down the hall fastly, wiping her pouring eyes with her sleeves. She sobbed, her blonde waves flowing over her shoulders.

"How dare they?" she talked to herself, trying to wipe the tears. Using her sleeve to clean up her emotions, she hadn't noticed a person walk up behind her.

They leaned into her ear, startling her in the process. "So I take it you accepted my offer?"

Natalie yelped. She turned to face the voice, and narrowed her wet eyes when she saw that it was Chris who had startled her.

Jericho stood there like he always did, smirking at her reaction. And boy did he look comfortable, wearing a pair of loose plaid pajama pants and a worn out Iron Maiden shirt.

"What the fuck do you want?" she hissed, not caring if she cursed at him. Jericho chewed his bottom lip, pretending to be stung,

"Such naughty words for someone so sweet…and boy do I mean sweet" he said sexually, leaning in to smell the perfume radiating off of her. She grimaced.

"You make me sick, the very sight of you makes my fucking stomach turn" she said, leaning in her eyes bright. Chris just chuckled.

"is that so? You seemed to enjoy the last time, all that red spewing across your face" He said, grinning when she opened her mouth, only to close it again. He knew she had no answer to what he was saying.

"You're so kind too, the way you be-friend everybody around here. Why don't you be-friend me in a hotel bed?" He asked her, his voice coated with lust. She gawked, her mouth dropping as she watched him lean closer, biting his bottom lip.

She watched him, looking downwards for a moment to see the obvious swelling. the crotch of his pants had become uncomfortably confining, and it was because of her. Her face blushed when she spotted his obvious hard-on.

Chris smirked. "I'm not doing anything with you!" She spat, taking a step back away from the Canadian.

"Why not? I wonder how those delicious thighs of yours would feel around my gorgeous waist..." he spoke inching towards her. He roamed his eyes over her bronzed thighs and the small shorts she was wearing.

"Fuck you! You're pathetic!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Am I? Have you tried looking in a mirror lately? I'm not the one dating a pompous ass" he said coldly.

Natalie froze at his comment. She felt tears prick her eyes once more. Chris pouted like a small child that had been reprimanded.

"Ah, what' the matter? Did I hurt wittle Nattie's feelings?" He taunted the blonde, his words only making her feel worse by the minute.

"Fuck you! I fucking hate you!" she exclaimed, trying to get past him. Chris immediately grabbed her slender arm, pulling her back towards him.

"You listen you little tramp! I am the Chris Jericho, the best in the WORLD at what I do. I will bring your ass down so hard you don't want to get back up!" he exclaimed.

Natalie's lip trembled as she stared into his turquoise eyes. "How dare you…" was all she could get out, before trying to turn away. Jericho pulled her back more roughly, gripping her small wrist and she gave a startled cry of pain.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!" she cried, and he grinned. She was so close she could smell the scent of his cologne.

"I am the best, and you will see the greatness that is Chris Jericho. And if you don't meet me in the hotel or do whatever I say, I will make sure randy stays in the hospital, PERMANENTLY." His voice was cold and it stung.

The tears welled up twice as more as they came down her cheeks. "No! I will not!" she tried to fight back. Chris grew agitated.

"fine! How about we go see how randy's doing?" Chris taunted, turning with her in his grasp pulling her towards the elevator. Natalie cried as he pulled her with him, her trying to fight her way from his hands. It was useless.

She gave in. "Fine!" Chris turned back towards her, eyebrows raised. "What was that?" he mocked her, seeing her eyes glisten brightly.

"Fine, you got what you wanted" she cried, looking down. Jericho licked his bottom lip, enjoying the way she looked.

"good" he purred into her ear, pinning her up against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling his lips run over her neck. She fought back the moan that came when he touched her, his hands holding her wrists besides hers.

Natalie whimpered and arched her neck as he sucked on her neck, feeling him press his hips into hers. She molded into his physique, feeling his hard cock pressed against her.

"Just what I thought" he said, he spoke moving his lips from her neck to brush over her red lips.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her, not believing what she was doing. She must've gone insane.

Chris picked the blonde up, throwing her legs around his waist. Natalie draped her arms over his neck with him carrying her to his room. He opened the door closing it with his foot as he entered.

"I fucking hate you" she breathed as he laid her down on the bed-spread with him getting on top of her. Chris chuckled.

"That it, princess? I have you in your carnal state of bliss, and that's all you can say?" he asked, seeing the hateful look as she gave him.

The talking stopped as Chris kissed her once more. He rolled them over until she was on his lap his back pressed against the headboard.

Natalie felt his hands grope her breasts, hips and thighs. She hated Chris. She hated him for what he did to Randy and what he was doing to her. But she couldn't resist the feeling of his hands on her.

Chris rubbed her thighs, using his tongue to lick her face. Natalie closed her eyes as he licked away the tears on her face. "you are so fucking sexy" he said, not looking at her he laid her under him, before going to work.

He was going to make her his.


	5. Wanderlust

Natalie woke the next morning. And with a headache. She winced while sitting up, using her hands to push her body up from the bed. She brushed her platinum curls from her face, making her vision better as she looked around.

This definitely wasn't her hotel room. It was far more expensive looking, with beautiful interior walls and Himalaya white carpeting. Feeling a cord of pain rush through her, she tried to remember what happened last night.

But as soon as she did, the night came back to her. She had spent the night with one Chris Jericho, the same man who was cold and heartless to her. With too many thoughts in her mind, she turned over painfully, seeing the empty space next to her.

Ok, if she did stay with Chris, where is he? Looking down to see that she was completely nude, the blonde quickly snatched her dress from the floor. Hurriedly trying to slip it back on, she felt another pain in her wrist.

Somebody quickly snatched the black dress from her hands, causing her to jerk her eyes towards the way. Her green eyes narrowed when she saw who it was.

Chris stood from her, smirk on his face as he held the dress in his hands. Natalie sneered at him, but kept quite. His diamond eyes flickered from her face to her body taking in what he saw for a moment or two.

"can I have that please?" she asked, more pain coming to her. Chris smirked, and tossed the skimpy material on the ground behind him. "come and get it" he challenged her. She noticed for the first time that he was in frisky dark blue boxers, the thin material not helping to hide him at all.

Natalie huffed out, not ready to play any games.

"Fine! Keep it, you'd look better in it anyway!" she said, before moving around the bed, opening up one of his drawers. Jericho chuckled as his eyes watched her dig through his clothes, before pulling out a large Adidas t-shirt.

Natalie pulled the clean shirt over her blonde head, briefly catching the aroma of his intoxicating cologne. He must've worn it recently…

She turned to face him, noticing the shirt only went down to her upper thigh.

"Damn, now you look even hotter" he spoke, licking his lips. Natalie sneered at him once more, crossing her arms. As she did, another pain found her.

"Ow" she said with a soft cry, the pain getting worse. Chris watched as the blonde looked at the culprit; her wrist. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw it. A large bruise was marked on her skin, the colors of dark blue and purple mixing with how swollen it was.

Chris noticed the bruise as well and his smile disappeared. He never meant to mark her gorgeous skin, him remembering how he jerked her wrist last night.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, showing worry for the first time. Natalie shot a devious look towards the older blonde, her bottom lip trembling, torn between anger and hate.

"does it look like it? My wrist may be fractured…" she started to cry.

Chris panicked then. He didn't need anyone to think he was abusive. He just let his strength get the best of him. "Can I see?" he asked, walking over to her. Natalie's intent was to run and escape, but another sense made her stay.

She held out her tiny wrist to him, and he gently took it. As he ran his fingers over the marking, she winced in pain. It hurt like a bitch.

"I think you need to go to the hospital" he spoke, looking up at him with his jeweled eyes.

Natalie gasped. "I can't! What if it's something serious?" she stammered, her clear tears slipping down her cheeks. He looked up at her, and grimaced. Letting her hand go, he looked down at his feet. He was never good at comforting somebody; especially someone like Natalie…

"Well, um" He spoke, ultimately confused. She watched him, her eyes searching his puzzled face.

"Look, if you don't want to go, let me wrap it up. I have some bandage tape in my bang" He offered, trying not to sound so remorse. She just looked at him, one tear slipping down her cheek.

"Okay" she responded softly, watching him closely as he turned from her. He walked around the bed, bending over. He began looking through his bag, unaware that she had her eyes locked hard on his ass.

She couldn't take her eyes away. They had sex already, but for some reason she couldn't remember, or the reason why she was looking at him. When he stood up with the tape in his hands, she kept staring.

Chris turned to face her, and noticed her expression. He locked his gaze to her face, before she realized he knew what she was staring at. She quickly looked away. He smirked somewhat, walking back over to the blonde.

"Here" he said, taking her gently by the arm.

Chris sat her down on the large bed, before taking a seat next to her. He began to unravel the tape, feeling her eyes on him. He grinned as he undid the bandage, knowing she was getting hooked on him by the minute.

"Gimme your hand" He said, looking at her. Natalie hesitated for a moment, before shakily reaching her arm out to him. Chris carefully took her small hand, turning it over so her palm was facing up at him.

"Now I need you to relax, this will sting for a moment" He said contently. Natalie only nodded, frightened out of her mind. He took one deep breath, before carefully placing the heat patch on her skin.

She cried somewhat, the warmth of the patch stinging her bruised skin. Jericho tried not to listen, he didn't want to see or hear her cry anymore. He held the patch on her wrist with slight pressure of his thumb, before he reached over.

Grabbing the bandage, Jericho began wrapping it around her wrist. He carefully and slowly brought the tape up and around her small wrist. His fingers on her skin made her shiver somewhat, he was so warm…

Chris flashed his diamond eyes up at her, seeing how comfortable she looked. And for some reason the feeling went straight to his cock. While wrapping the tape, he glanced down between his legs…and he was right.

Damnit! Why'd he have to get horny now?

Trying to fight the hormones rising, Chris quickly finished, and clipped it together. When he let her small hand go, Natalie brought it close to her, looking down at it. She looked back up at the Canadian blonde, seeing him already staring back…

"Thank you" She said. Chris nervously looked at her. "Um, no problem" he said, trying not to move his legs around. Natalie noticed his body language, glancing down to see how this situation was affecting him. He watched her eyes rake over him, stopping at the swelling happening between his thighs.

Natalie looked back up at the canadian, her gaze locked on him.

"Look, I know this whole thing is fucking crazy, but I need to ask-"Chris was suddenly cut off by her finger to his lip.

"Chris, let me help, it's the least I can do" She said quietly.

Chris watched her, and let himself be pushed into the headboard back first.

His arms fell to his side, as she brushed the thick blankets out of the way. Natalie brushed her hair back from her shoulder, before positioning herself in front of him. He looked down at the blonde, watching as she spreaded his thighs apart.

She pulled his boxers down from his waist. His erection promptly stood up in front of her face, and her eyes went wide. Fuck. She thought, never seeing him before like this. He had to be about almost ten inches…not that she was complaining.

Without any warning, she slowly slid her mouth onto his throbbing cock, causing him to groan in reaction.

"Fuck…" Chris moaned, closing his eyes as she worked on him. The blonde sucked him all the way down, her lips almost touching his base. Her nose brushed against the small curls of blonde pubic hair. She pulled back up to reach the head of his cock, her tongue licking at the tiny slit.

Natalie cupped her hand around the base of his hardness, still licking and nibbling at the slit. She moved down once more, taking most of length in her mouth. Chris bit down on his bottom lip, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Her fingers ran over his testicles, before she reached up, cupping the head of his member, slowly stroking him with her mouth on him. Natalie sucked at the slit of his cock, her mouth open as tiny droplets of pre-cum fell on her tongue.

"Shit…" Chris groaned, raising his arms above his head. His hands gripped the top of the headboard, and she started to move faster. She leaned down further, deep-throating his large girth and she sucked harder. He was completely vulnerable to her.

Natalie pulled at his cock with her mouth, her tongue dabbing at the head. "Ahhh" He moaned loudly, arching his back somewhat to match her movements. His ribs were visible somewhat as he stretched, muscles flexing. He was sensitive…

"Fuck, don't rip my dick off, I'm fucking sensitive" He spoke to her, eyes still closed as the blonde continued with her mouth.

It was then Natalie grabbed his cock, wrapping her fingers around it. Chris leaned his head back, her hand beginning to run and down his length. In seconds, her hand began to speed up on his hardness, causing his body to shiver.

She enveloped her mouth over his cock, feeling the tip touching the back of her throat as she didn't stop with her hand. Chris cried out somewhat, loving the feeling. Out of all the girls that had given him a blow-job, none were as great as hers. She was great with her mouth and with her hand stroking him fastly; he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Chris sucked in sharp breaths with every stroke she made, he was starting to lose his breath. He moved around somewhat, not able to stay still at this point. His back began to arch against the glossed wood behind him, his arms above his head as they gripped the edge.

Natalie looked up at him for a moment, her eyes catching the fine sheet of perspiration that began to form on his bronzed skin. She could feel herself start to dampen as well, and used her left hand to grip her left breast.

Chris suddenly heaved upwards, his muscles tightening together. He relaxed in about seconds, his back falling back to the touch the wood. Natalie stopped sucking at that moment, feeling something spill into her mouth.

His hot semen filled up her mouth, and she coughed somewhat. Rivets of cum ran down her jaw, some of it spilling onto the bedspread. Chris panted as his arms fell down to his sides. Natalie pulled away from the man, licking her lips.

When she was about to move, Chris grabbed her by both her shoulders. She yelped when she was suddenly flipped over onto his back, him looking at her intensively.

"You think you just leave after sucking me off? This goes both ways, honey" Chris grinned, pinning her arms above his head. She looked at him, watching as he leaned forward, letting his lips graze her soft neck.

"Chris," She started, not even remembering the foreplay from last night. He used his left hand to slowly run up her smooth thigh, rendering her with goose bumps. Chris slid his hand up under the shirt, pulling the clothing upwards.

He looked down at her, seeing how she was already turned on. He pressed his fore and middle finger to her pierced clit, making her gasp. "And you were already prepared" he said, suddenly slipping two fingers inside her.

Natalie whimpered, not able to move her arms. He jerked them in and out, pre-cum starting to coat his calloused fingers. He pulled his hand out, and sucked the cum from his fingers. "You taste good" he said, spreading her legs as he placed himself in between.

She closed her eyes, feeling his hands pull the shirt above her head. He tossed the shirt across the room from behind, before leaning down. He circled his lips around her rosy nipple, causing her to arch somewhat. He sucked and pulled at the tiny buds, before leaning back up.

"You were waiting for this" he said into her ear, while his hands firmly gripped her hips, her bare skin tingling against his. He pressed his waist into hers, before carefully and slowly sliding his erection into her opening. The feeling made her throat constrict, her back arching, her breasts now in his face.

Chris used one hand to grope her soft breasts, the other guiding the rest of half-hard cock in her tight opening. Thanks to her amazing mouth, he didn't half to resort to drastic measures to pleasure himself.

Natalie softly moaned out, his hand removing from her breast to pin both her slender arms above her head, making this more of a torture act for him. "C'mon" Chris mummured, his erection now buried inside her, and she gaped at the feeling of being filled so fully. He was careful not the hurt her wrist, using his thumb to keep her arms still.

She leaned her head to the side of the pillow, her eyes closed as he nuzzled her neck. She took in a deep breath, feeling him start to throb inside her walls. He kept his face in her neck, his lips sucking on her sensitive neck as he began to move. He carefully brought his hardness back and forth from inside her core.

Natalie whimpered somewhat, his massive length touching her base. Her heart began to pound inside her chest, not really understanding this. She was starting to like Chris somewhat…but if felt so wrong to her. And yet she couldn't find it in her to push this sexy beast away.

Chris carefully pulled in and out of the blonde, quickly glancing to see her face. Her eyes was closed, eyebrows arched upwards, lips parted with small pants coming out. He leaned back down to kiss at her neck, freeing one of her arms. She used this opportunity to rub her white fingernails over his strong physique, going around his back.

When his erection was pushed deeply inside her, she gasped. The reaction caused her to drag her nails down his left shoulder blade. "Fuck!" Chris hissed at the feeling, arching his back as her hand fell down to her side. Blood seeped through the small cuts of three, and the air of the room made It sting.

Natalie regretted what she had done, her eyes seeing the obvious pain on his face. "Chris, I'm sorry..." she tried to explain, but he cut her off with his hand placed over her mouth.

"Its fine that was fucking sexy" He said, chewing his bottom lip. She nodded at his words, and suddenly moaned when he began to thrust. She closed her eyes, her arms pinned above her head once more as he gritted his teeth, beginning to move faster.

He kept his pace steady, but quickened somewhat. Natalie leaned her head back into the pillow, her blonde waves spreading below her. Chris looked up to make sure he wasn't gripping her wrist, and stared for a moment at her cute fingers curled up.

He brought her right hand up to his mouth, his swollen lips kissing them. She watched as he did, her designer nails gently brushing over his lips. He moved the tips of her fingers across his lips, eyes closed as he kissed them. She leaned up from her position on her back, taking her hand away from his mouth. She couldn't believe what she was doing…

Chris looked shocked at what she did, but stopped when the platinum blonde reached forward, pulling his face close to hers. She pressed her lips firmly on his red ones, her eyes kept shut as she moved her lips around his.

Jericho sat there for a brief moment, before giving in. With his eyelids falling shut, he began thrusting slowly. She kept her lips on his, moving to wrap her tanned thighs around his waist.

His strong hands groped her thighs, running his fingers up her smooth skin. Chris inched his hand slowly down the side of her inner thigh, his fingers brushing against the piercing. Natalie cried into the kiss when he began tugging at the ring, causing vibrations to run up her body. They never broke the kiss, both of them not wanting to tear away.

"God damn, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Chris spoke in between kisses, pulling her closer. He angled her body higher, his hardness now gliding in and out of her. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulder, some of it touching Chris's face as he continued to thrust. "Definitely" She breathed out.

Chris gripped the blonde's hips, pulling her until her chest touched his. He moved on top of her, his hardness beginning to pulsate in her inner walls. Without any warning, Chris suddenly pushed himself deeper than before, his length filling up her completely.

Natalie cried out that time, arching her head in ecstasy. Her eyes closed shut, she propped herself on her elbows, back arched. It wasn't long before Chris withdrew himself from her core, his semen sputtering out after he did.

The cum dripped on the sheets once more, some of it trickling between her thighs. Chris panted as he rolled over from the blonde, tying to catch his loss of breath. Natalie relaxed, breathing hard as she was covered in sweat. Chris was as well, his body glistening from head to toe. He brushed his messy hair back, his fingers shaking somewhat.

Natalie rolled over on her side. Did she really just have sensual sex with Jericho? They did already, but they've never kissed like that. It was like her tongue wanted his, and from the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, she knew she couldn't stay away.

Randy never made her feel like that before. Randy was always rough, not even letting her get a chance to relax. He would quickly jump to intercourse, not even bothering to make it romantic or anything. Just headed straight for the money.

She didn't turn back to face him, but brought her hand up to her mouth. For some reason tears pricked her emerald eyes, and she tried to keep quiet. But she failed. Chris heard the small sob, and turned to face her. He noticed her shoulders shaking somewhat, and it bothered him.

"Nat" He said softly, scooting over towards her. He placed his arm over her, leaning over to look at her face. Small tears were riveting down her face, and it pained him. He didn't want to see anymore tears, and he meant it. Which had to mean something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" He asked her carefully, and she turned away from him, burying her teary face in the sheet. "Is something wrong?" He asked her again, not wanting to just leave her like this. She heaved softly, wiping her tears away.

"It's Randy" She said, not daring to look at him. Chris looked incredulous for a moment, before he cleared his throat. "What about Randy?" He asked, and she hiccupped before speaking once more.

"I think I have to end it with him" She cried, keeping her knuckles to her lips.

End it? Did she seriously mean that? Chris ran a hand over his hair. "Did something happen? Is it because of me?" He asked, running his fingers across her thigh soothingly.

"It's you, too, but not in a bad way. I just think what everyone's saying is true. Whenever I and Randy would have sex, there was nothing there. It was just an empty feeling left in my stomach after he finished" She said, finally turning to face him. Her crystallized eyes were shimmering brightly; he could see his reflection in them.

"It's not good for me to be with him" She said, letting him use his thumb to wipe away the tears staining her face. Chris listened to her carefully, and already started to have thoughts about them getting together, but after what he pulled? Fat fucking chance.

"I need to move on…" Natalie said, as he rested his hand on her cheek. She turned to face him, before pulling one of the sheets up to cover her body. She stared in his cobalt eyes, and he looked back just as attentively.

"Every other man treated me like shit in between the sheets" She said, cupping her hand over his on her face.

"Nat, I don't think it could work" He said, looking down. Natalie froze, her lips starting to tremble at his words. "What?" She asked. Chris sighed heavily, still weak from sex. "I just used you, I practically broke your wrist, and I forced you into this" He responded.

Natalie looked at him, hearing sincerity for the first time in his voice. She reached over, placing her hand on his chin to make him face her. "I forgive you" She said. Chris took her hand then, rubbing his thumb over the bandage on her wrist.

He brought her injury up to his lips, kissing it firmly. "I'm so sorry, Nat" He spoke, looking directly in her green eyes. She froze, her bottom lip trembling. "Chris-"she was cut off when he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, keeping her quite.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" He said, sliding off the side of the bed. The Greek Diva watched him, not sure what to say or do. "Chris, please" she tried to reason, reaching out to grab his muscular arm to pull him back.

Chris suddenly yanked his arm away, making her jump in fear. He looked back towards her, before standing up nude. He saw the tears touch her green eyes, and he turned from her, slipping his boxers on.

"Chris, you can't do this to me!" She said. He looked towards the small Diva again, and if looks could kill. Natalie whimpered at the cold look he gave to her, his cerulean blue eyes penetrating and un-feeling. He pulled his jeans up, grabbing his shirt as well.

"I can, and I just did" He said, the sudden arrogance coming back to him. It reminded her of how he was one of the 'gigolos' sitting at the table. He was once again the bastard that scared her, made her cry, made her do things that she enjoyed for some reason.

"Chris, don't leave me" she cried softly, tears falling on the bed as he walked towards the door, ready to leave. He winced as he heard her cry, not liking the sound. Chris looked back towards the platinum blonde, hesitating for a moment.

He walked back over to her, leaning down to her face. He lifted her chin up with his fingers, wiping away her hot tears. He kissed her swollen lips once more, brushing his nose against hers to rid her of the pain.

"I'll see you later, Nat" he whispered in her ear, before pulling away. Natalie cried as he walked out the door, pulling his shirt on as he did. She hid her face in her hands, crying as he left her there alone.


	6. You Shouldn't Have

Natalie sat at the catering table, looking down at the plastic cup in her hands. The hot coffee inside made her skin tingles. She didn't dare look up at anybody, too embarrassed to do so after losing to Beth once again for the third time in a row.

Mickie and Megan sat across from the blonde. "Hey Nat, you want something to eat?" Megan asked her friend, seeing her solemnly nod her head. Mickie chewed her bottom lip. "Are you sure? I mean, they have pizza for the first time" Mickie said.

Natalie didn't respond. She kept looking down at her fragile hands gripping the cup, seeing the coffee beginning to rise.

She was a total wreck, because of losing the Beth for the third time, and also getting humiliated by Chris two weeks ago. She hadn't seen him since, and it was killing her. Maybe he did just use her, maybe he never really cared.

"C'mon, at least eat something. You look like you haven't eaten anything in weeks" Megan said, trying to talk to her friend.

"I said no" Natalie replied coldly, and Megan rolled her blue eyes. "Okay, then" Mickie said, giving Megan a sneer.

"What?" the redhead responded, shrugging her shoulders. Mickie rolled her eyes, before answering a text she just received.

Beth Phoenix, the current Women's Champion, sauntered over to the three women, holding her precious title over her left shoulder. She had a smirk on her face, hand gripping the championship as if her life depended on it.

Mickie and Megan noticed the larger blonde, and suddenly grew agitated. Megan stood to her feet, her black stiletto heels making her tower over Beth by at least two inches.

She stood face to face with the Glamazon, obviously not intimidated. "What can we help you with?" Megan sneered, ruffling her red hair.

Beth quickly started to laugh, putting her hand up to her mouth. "What's so funny?" Mickie asked, curious to know. Beth stood there for a moment or two, before adjusting her golden title higher on her left shoulder.

"All three of you" She said, and Megan grimaced. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on! Like you really don't know! How you two can sit here and still be friends with this lying, tramp?" She said, pointing to Natalie. Megan and Mickie both looked over towards Natalie, who didn't even flinch.

"What are you talking about?" Megan asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
>"like you really don't know? Didn't she tell you all about it?" she said, giggling as she continued to stare at Natalie. The smaller blonde remained motionless, her hands starting to squeeze the cup.<p>

"I don't know what you're trying to do-" megan started, only to get cut off as Beth pulled her title from her shoulder, her smile now turning into a smile. Mickie watched as she did, before standing to her feet.

"Stop fucking lying!" Beth said, her voice loud. Some of the other wrestlers and divas occupying the room turned to look towards the scene.

Megan leaned back somewhat, eyes wide with shock. "Did she really just yell in my face?" she asked, looking over at Mickie, who stepped between the two women. She had to make peace, because she knew what was going to happen.

"Look, can we relax please?" she said, using her arms to make a distance between the both of them.

"Don't touch me" Beth said, shoving Mickie away from her. Megan quickly came to the defense of her friend, standing in front of her.

"You better back off, too! I know what that little skank was doing!" Beth shouted, and Natalie looked up towards the blonde for the first time. Megan listened to larger blonde, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Can you keep your voice down?" Mickie asked.

"I don't think so! In fact, I think everybody should know about it! I mean, we're all family!" the blonde spoke, suddenly dropping her women's championship. Mickie saw as she did, and looked between the four of them and everybody suddenly looking over at them.

"Wait-"Megan started, but Beth quickly spoke.

"Hey everybody! Did you know that precious Natalie Nicolaou has been fucking Christopher Keith for two months!" She shouted. The words had already gotten out, and everybody suddenly became quite.

Natalie's green eyes watered instantly. "What?" the smaller blonde asked, standing up from the table as well. Mickie gasped, her mouth falling open. Megan looked stunned as well, and let her arms fall slack from her chest.

Beth simply shook her head. "Stop trying to deny it! I know all about how you've been screwing the 'best in the world'! Even Katie saw you leaving his room!" She said, purposely trying to start a fight with the smaller diva.

Miz had noticed the commotion once he heard Chris's name. He tapped the blonde on the arm, waking him from his nap. Chris leaned up, annoyed that he was woken up. "What?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"Dude, their talking about you" Miz said, and Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Talking about me?" Chris asked, looking over from the far side of the cafeteria. Miz chewed his bottom lip, and looked back over. Chris rubbed his eyes once more, giving one yawn before he saw who was in the commotion.

Natalie was there, with Mickie and Megan McCauly. And in front of them was the trouble-maker herself: Beth Phoenix.

"Oh shit" Jericho said, rubbing his forehead. Mike kept glancing back at the four women, not liking this at all. "Dude, this isn't good. Beth just told everybody what happened between you and Nat" he spoke, and Jericho froze.

Natalie's bottom lip began trembling, and Megan suddenly snapped. When Beth started to laugh, Megan had already struck.

The palm of her hand met with Beth's cheek. The sound of flesh meeting flesh sounded loudly, and Beth almost fell back in her heels. At that point, the entire room had turned their attention towards the argument.

"You fucking cunt!" Megan shouted, and Zack Ryder came up, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Relax, relax" he said to the redhead. "No! she fucking started it!" she said, trying to reach past her boyfriend to get to the blonde. Beth was livid, her hand was now cupped over her marred flesh of her face, and she quickly grabbed her championship.

"How dare you hit me! I am the women's champion!" She exclaimed, and at that point, Mickie had to hold the redhead back as well from injuring the blonde even more.

"Megan, calm down!" Mickie said, knowing that Megan had a bad temper.

"And Natalie Amelia Nicolaou is nothing but a filthy whore! She went to Chris's hotel room, and fucked him! What does that say about HER!" Beth said, her voice rising higher as she pointed a finger at the small blonder.

"And what does it say about the world heavyweight champion!" She said, now shooting a death glare towards Jericho, who glared back the same way.

"Is it true, Chris?" Jay asked, looking at his former tag team partner.

Chris growled angrily in response, before standing up. He walked over to Beth, looking her in her eyes from his height; she looked up at the Canadian, her blue eyes seemingly peeling through his cobalt ones.

"First of all, what does it matter to you anyway? Even if we did fuck, whose business is it to know? It should be between me and Natalie. It doesn't concern you" Chris said, poking the blonde gently in the shoulder.

"And it damn sure shouldn't concern the rest of these fuckers as well" Jericho said, looking around the rest of the room. Everybody sat quite, not daring to speak up. Beth stood her ground, but her eyes flickered back from her feet to his face. She could feel her face suddenly burn red, and broke eye contact with him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" He spoke, voice filled with venom.  
>Chris turned from her somewhat, daring any of the other superstars and divas to say anything, but they didn't. Mickie sighed, rubbing the back of her ponytail. Before she could say anything, she gasped.<p>

"Natalie!" Mickie said, watching as the blonde shoved her way between Maryse and Dolph, running out of the room. They all watched her leave, hearing her sob. Chris looked over as well, and suddenly was pushed forward.

He turned back to meet the face of Megan. "You're really something, you know that?" She said coldly, before pushing past him as she left as well.  
>J<br>ericho ran his hand over his spiked hair, chewing his bottom lip. "I didn't think it was going to get this bad" Mike admitted shamefully as he stood by Chris, and the Canadian looked up at him a small nod.

"Didn't think?" Mike's girlfriend, Maryse spoke to him softly. Mike saw that it was Maryse who had spoken to him, and stuttered when he began to speak.

"Because of you and the rest of the bastards you sit with, you actually thought that this was okay? What the hell is wrong with you, Mike?" the French diva asked, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Well, Maryse-"he started, but was cut off when she placed her open palm in his face, clicking her tongue in arrogance. She sneered at her boyfriend, before she grabbed hands with Mickie, the both of them walking out of the place.

"God damnit" Chris said, rubbing his chin. Mike looked towards the blonde, and gently rubbed his back with his hand.


	7. Trust Is All You Got

Maryse sat on the hotel bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked down at her toes, as she applied the last of pink nail polish. Her blonde hair was pulled up atop of her head, and she had an open RAW magazine to her left, glancing at it from time to time.

Her boyfriend, Mike sat on the chair across from her. He watched her paint her nails, seeing how she ignored.

"You're just going to ignore me?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat. Maryse rolled her eyes, before screwing to top back on her polish. "Sounds good to me" she implied, tossing the polish back in her make-up kit.

Mike sighed, and rubbed his hands together. "C'mon 'Ryse, I said I was sorry" he said, and she sneered at him. "Sorry to me? You should be apologizing to Natalie for what you and Chris pulled with her" she said, snapping at him suddenly.

"I had nothing to do with that! Chris wanted her and he got her! What did I do to deserve this!" He said, trying to defend himself. "Because you're a LIAR" she spoke icily.

"A liar? I did nothing to do that girl! Chris explained what he was going to do, and he did it! If anybody's the bad guy, it's Chris!" Mike said, lying through his teeth. Maryse narrowed her brown eyes, sucking in a breath.

"Then how come Chris just texted me" she said, pulling out her iPhone. She opened the text, and tossed the phone at him. Mike caught the phone, and looked up at her with large eyes.

"He said you, him, and Dolph were talking about it! Don't sit there and tell me you had nothing to with this 'plan'!" Maryse said, getting up. Mike watched her with a dropped jaw as she went into the bathroom, slamming it behind her.

Natalie sat in her Lexus trying to think straight. She shakily took a puff from her cigarette, before dropping some of the ashes in the ashtray. The tears were slipping down her face slowly, her platinum hair brushing over her shoulders.

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead at the top of the steering wheel. "Why does this have to happen to me?" she asked herself, the tears pelting on the floor of the car. Her head hurt mildly, and she looked out the windshield, feeling the moon shining against her face.

It was dark in the parking lot, and she could barely see anything if it weren't for the moon. She wiped the spilling tears with her hand, before rubbing the cigarette out. "This is fucking crazy" she said, starting to rub her temples.

Natalie jilted somewhat when something knocked on her car window. She tried to see through the tinted glass, but it was too dark. Another knock. She shakily reached her hand forward, rolling the window down.

When she got a clear view, she saw that it was Chris standing there. She stared up into his cobalt eyes, seeing how dark and dull they looked. He stood there quietly, his fingers peeling at the end of his shirt.

She tried to find her voice. "Chris" she said softly. She searched his hazy eyes, and turned over to put out the cigarette in the ash tray.

"Can we talk?" he asked. His voice sounding somewhat harsh. Natalie didn't object as she nodded softly. She opened the car door, before stepping out. "We can talk, sure" she spoke, leaning back against the door window.

Natalie watched as he remained quiet, easy to tell that he was trying to speak. He fumbled with his hand, mouth opening to talk but it closed just as quick. "Chris, its okay" she said gently, reaching out to hold his hand. She wrapped her fingers around his cold and immobile ones.

"Nat, I'm sorry" Chris said, looking up that time. Her breath hitched when she saw his face.

His blue eyes shimmered brightly, his lips trembling somewhat. "What?" she asked, unsure of what was happening.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I caused this. I caused all of this!" he admitted, his emotions spilling out. One single tear slipped down the right side of his cheek. Natalie's heart skipped a beat; she was confused right now.

When did Chris Jericho ever cry? She didn't mind it though. He looked human. He looked like he actually cared. And it touched her. "Please, stop-"she was cut off.

"If it wasn't for me, no one would be doing this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he spoke, placing one hand over his eyes to shield his emotions from her. Natalie felt her heart drop into her stomach, he really was human. He was a normal man after all, with feelings as well.

"Please. Please don't cry" she said, leaning forward. She wrapped her slender arms around his strong torso, placing her cheek against his heaving chest. "Don't cry" she spoke, his heart pounding wildly in her ear. Natalie snuggled into his strong chest, closing her eyes as her hands rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Chris cried softly, his face in her hair. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to tighten the embrace. "Don't cry" she repeated.

xXXx

Natalie sat in the make-up chair as the make-up lady teased a lock of her hair into the straightening iron, before releasing. Her hair fell down after she did, the strands straight. The woman finished with what she was doing, before turning the iron off.

She held a mirror in front of her eyes, making sure her eye-liner wasn't smeared or smudged. The woman spoke to her, telling her to face her. She did as told and the woman carefully applied a thin layer of red gloss to the Greek diva's lips.

"There ya go" she said, and Natalie gave her a smile. The women left the blonde to herself after that, with Natalie ruffling her hair somewhat. Setting the mirror down, she let out a deep sigh.

What was going on? Did she really need to come to Raw tonight after what happened? Thoughts creeped her mind as she sat back in the folding chair, her body relaxing. She had a hard time forgetting what happened two weeks ago. She had never expected Chris to start crying, and even apologize for what he'd done.

And here she was, throwing her feelings out towards him when he made her feel good about  
>herself; not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. All Randy ever did was say how she was sexy on his arm; she made him look better together. That made her insides turn; Randy never cared about her. But Chris did. He felt ways about her that made her stomach fill with butterflies, and she fell in love with him after that.<p>

Chris spoke to her sweetly when she was upset, rubbed her thigh, kissing her hair.

And after she wanted to start a relationship with him, he blew her off. Chris told her how he used her, and the arrogance that was Chris Jericho appeared. He left her there, crying and torn apart; that's what she didn't like. But she couldn't change the fact that  
>Chris Jericho or Chris Irvine was an arrogant asshole. But she met the softer side of the asshole, the sweet and considerate side that she fell for.<p>

Natalie put her hand over her face, not wanting to go into her next match. Maybe she should've called Vince and cancelled, saying he could find another Diva. But here she was, getting ready to team with Chris himself to take on Megan McCauly and Edge. That should be fucking great; teaming with him.

She stood up from the chair, already in her gear. Black leather trunks with silver rime stones and a matching bra-halter. Zipping up her knee-high wrestling boot, she headed to the gorilla position by the entrance.

"Bleed Suckers" was already playing in the sold-out RAW arena in Vancouver, BC as Megan stood in the ring with her partner, Edge. Megan dressed in black tights and a blood red mini-corset, Edge in his classic red and white Canadian tights.

The red-head bent over somewhat, her hands on her knees as she waited. She wanted to get a chance to challenge for the divas championship, and this was the path. Edge smirked his arms crossed as he eyed Megan's rear from behind. She was slender, but had enough curves for him to work with.

"C'mon!" Megan said, as her theme ended. "Bodytalk" bounced over the sound system, and the fan reaction changing somewhat. Natalie made her way out onto the stage, trying her best to make it look real. She strutted down the ramp-way, fixing her platinum hair as she walked around the ring, hoping up on the apron. Sliding underneath the ropes, she smirked before leaning down before flipping her beautiful hair back, nothing but a flash of platinum.

The crowd cheered at the sight, but didn't know she was going to make a heel turn in a couple of days.

The blonde slid off her mini jacket, handing to a stage-hand. She took her place in the other side of the ring, her and Megan locking eyes. They had a violent feud happening on RAW, and it wasn't going to end yet.

"Break the Walls Down" Played and everyone booed louder. They WWE fans hated Chris Jericho and he hated them too. The Canadian simply walked out from back-stage in his red trunks with the silver and black chain designs. He kept his face expression the same as he ignored the fans, before walking up the steel steps.

Stepping through the ropes, he looked around coldly at the fans, not giving a fuck what  
>they thought. His cerulean eyes were penetrating as he turned to face his rival Edge, who mocked him instead. He looked over towards his partner, seeing how she refused to make eye-contact with him.<p>

"Are you gonna start off?" he asked the Greek diva, and she nodded mutely. Chris sighed, and looked back towards megan and edge. Before he stepped on the apron, he quickly tapped her on her rear, making her jump. The audience hooted as he did, before he smirked.

Natalie rolled her eyes, before looking back towards megan.

"C'mon! show me what you got!" Megan shouted at her, before Natalie scowled. She ran towards the red-headed diva, catching her in a tackle. Both women fell to the canvas, getting tangled in a cat-fight, blonde and red hair flying everywhere. Edge cheered for the women, loving when two women got into it!

Natalie and Megan both screamed as they rolled around the ring, scratching, pulling and clawing at each-other. When Charles Robinson couldn't stop the fight, Edge had already stepped into the ring, pulling Megan off. He easily pulled the diva away, before Natalie got up. Edge set the fuming red down, and as he did he turned towards Natalie.

He immediately shoved the diva off her feet, making everyone gasp. Natalie fell to the canvas, landing on her firm ass. She looked up at Edge, her eyes widened somewhat. Megan rolled out of the ring once she was freed, grumbling in anger as she limped up the ramp.

Edge stared down the the Greek diva, "You think you're so tough? Just because you slept with Jericho doesn't mean he's leaving with my world title!"

Natalie whimpered and scooted away from the man, only for him to grab her leg. He pulled her back forcibly, only for him to let out a strained yelp. She closed her eyes and flinched, thinking he was going to strike her. Moments passed and she remained un-touched. Opening her eyes, she gaped when she saw Chris now ontop of Edge, slamming his knuckles repeadtly into the taller Canadian's face, neck and chest region.

The crowd cheered loudly as Chris continued with the assault, "Don't you ever touch her!" he said, now holding Edge by the chin, making him look in his eyes. He stood up from his attack, pulling Edge with him. He pressed his nose against his, his cerulean eyes beaming with anger.

Natalie watched in horror, never seeing that side of Chris before.  
>"Huh? You think you're a man!" He said, before gritting his teeth. He grappled Edge his lucious hair, before leaping off his feet. He fell down to the ring back first, which made Edge topple down over him, his skull smacking violently off of Chris's kickpads. The sound echoed, skin meeting plastic making Natalie put her hand over her mouth.<p>

Chris pushed Edge's body off him, scooting over to rest on his knees. He took in sharp breaths, hands clenched if Edge was able to get up. All Natalie saw was blonde hair flying everywhere, and scrambled to her feet.

Chris rose slowly, still looking down at Edge, "Chris" natalie said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. He reacted, and jerked back from her, unknown to his doing. She yelped and stepped back, afraid he might strike. Once he noticed it was her, he calmed down his angry expression, letting out a deep sigh.

He walked towards her, letting his fingers graze her cheek, "I'm sorry, you scared me…" he said, which caused her to giggle softly. He smiled towards her, his fingers playing with one of her dangling curls. She slapped his hand away that time, and he looked shocked.

"hey-" he was cut short when she stepped forward, her arms wrapping around his torso, hugging him tightly. He didn't know what to at first, but managed to bring one arm around her small shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.


End file.
